


Of Other Worlds

by SkyGarde



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Two Inquisitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGarde/pseuds/SkyGarde
Summary: A rewriting of an older fic of mine.Arven had lived his life. It hadn't been great but he'd lived it and now he was in hell.Hell just happened to be Skyhold, before everyone had left. But he's not inquisitor anymore and no one knows him.If he's not the inquisitor then who is?





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will They Forget You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144547) by [SkyGarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGarde/pseuds/SkyGarde). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing the key and holding the answers.

It was a quiet night it Skyhold, or as quiet as it could be.

Builders worked through the night to provide upgrades to the castle and create new buildings where old ones had stood. The Blacksmith continued to pound each piece of metal he got into what he hoped could win them this war. Citizens still roamed the castle, but most of them were drunk, thanks to the new addition of the tavern.

Morrigan heard it all like a whisper in the garden as she moved towards the room that contained the eluvian. She sighed to herself, pondering over her recent decision to let this Inquisition know of the mirrors and their place. The Inquisitor had seemed receptive, at least to the idea they were best kept out of Corypheus' hands. However she doubted the elf fully trusted her yet seeing as how he had basically told Solas to keep an eye over her while he was gone. He had been gone for weeks now and Morrigan was starting to wonder if he was just procrastinating the fight she knew they would need to have to protect the other Eluvian and the Well.

She thought about this all as she stood in front of the thing, looking for all other intents and purposes like a very fancy mirror that hadn't seen much use. She knew more than that though and now the Inquisitor and by proxy his inquisition. 

She had turned to leave when she felt and heard a slight hum slowly build in the air. Turning back to the mirror she could see now the blue ring of light that touched the edges of the now rippling surface. She back up, summoning her magic for she had no idea who or what could have opened her eluvian. She was sure she had locked the door tight.

The blast of pure force was what hit her first as she was flung into the far wall she struggled to regain her footing. A loud crash signaled the arrival of a figure into the boxes and other things stored in the room. Morrigan looked up in astonishment, a person, no, an elf, had just come crashing through her eluvian and she had no idea what to do next.

The second thing to her her was the iron smell of blood and a groan as the elf righted himself. He had pale skin and silver cropped hair. From what Morrigan could see he had dark blue vallaslin running across his cheekbones. The blue of the Warden's armor also caught her eye, the metal image of a gryphon on his right shoulder.

Morrigan stood, regaining her composure as she fired an electricity spell the elf's way. She needed backup, that much she knew, and the best way to do that was to incapacitate the man before he had time to do anything. Her composure was short lived as the spelled that should've easily taken down a qunari was deflected by the elf by his own hand. 

He seemed to have moved out of instinct and so hadn't yet had time to take in his surroundings. He looked up at Morrigan and she gasped, he eyes that looked up at her were the brightest blue and they flicked through emotions faster than lightning in a thunderstorm. From recognition to disbelief, to sadness, to anger and back again. What he ended on was fear though, and with that he bolted. Morrigan reached to grab for him but the small elf had recovered much faster than him. As he ran past she could see a large section of the mans left side was completely shredded and red.

She chased after him needing to know what had just happened. Needing to know more. Needing to know what that look had meant. She had so many questions she needed answers to and she needed to keep this place safe. Keep her son safe.

He ran like he knew where he was going, avoiding all of the broken down areas of Skyhold, and places where people would still gather. They reached the main courtyard and suddenly he took a turn back towards the castle. Still chasing after she realized he was heading towards the prison. She picked up speed thoughts racing past of who they were holding at present that could warrant an escape attempt.

He glanced back at her, flagging finally after the chase, he turned back to his main goal. The door swung open and shut without him touching it and Morrigan had to pause to deal with the weak spellbind on the lock of the door. When she finally entered the prison she found the guard stationed there slumped against one wall. She checked his vitals before hurrying on.

As she rounded the corner she was more than a little taken aback by what she saw. The elf was there, just inside the first cell, but the door to the cell was bright hot and glowing. _Melted_ , Morrigan thought, but not to gain entrance. It had seemed the elf had purposefully trapped himself inside the cell. She looked at him curiously, he was facing away from her, hunched down on his knees he was panting for breath. He looked back her almost sullenly before grunting and clutching his side. He was paler than just pale skin, Morrigan realized as she took in the damage of his wound. Four large gashes cut through the dependable Warden armor in what seemed to be the fashion of a dragon attack. The elf shifted himself around so that he rested against the back of the cell, facing Morrigan. He looked tired, more than tired he looked old, but not in the way that one does after years of living, but the way one looks after seeing too much bloodshed, too much violence. On a face such as his, young, he couldn't have been more than in his mid twenties, his eye looked out of place, as if torn from another more well lived person.

He spoke then, with a voice only slightly hinting at a life with the dalish, "Who is here in the castle at this very moment?"

Morrigan looked at him speechless, wondering what exactly to say. She started with what she wanted to know. "Who are you? How can you use the eluvians?" She didn't ask how he had managed to open her supposedly locked mirror. She watched as he visibly slumped what little spark he still had in his eyes seemed to dwindle as he lost himself in thought. He seemed to be pondering his answer which she didn't understand. It was a straightforward enough question.

"I- I can use them," he stuttered out on shaky breath,"I can use them because I know the key."

She shuddered remembering her own talk with the inquisitor about the locked eluvians, how many could this elf use? "I should send for the inquisitor, he will know how to best handle this." She had to be honest with herself, this was much larger than just her now if this little elf could do as he claimed. "You still haven't told me who you are." It was a statement not a question but she still expected an answer.

"They called me Tintreach at one point, I guess we'll go with that now." She knew it wasn't his real name, one couldn't lie well in the state he was in.

Still there were better things to be worried about at present than his name.


	2. The Worst is Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To those old faces, a new one seems strange.

Solas was puzzled to say the least. The story Morrigan gave him he would have thought untrue if not for the elf sitting in the basement.

He had gone to see him but the reaction he got was less than friendly. The elf had hissed and narrowed his eyes sitting up as straight as he could in his state. "Get away from me." He growled low and guttural. It had taken Solas aback, he had never met this man before, was he maybe afraid because of his apostate status? But that thought also made no sense, the other elf was also clearly a mage unlikely to be trained by the circle if his vallaslin had any say. He noticed they were the pattern of Mythal, simplified yes but still hers. He wondered what they meant to this elf.

"I mean you no harm, I only wish to help you heal," He said, extending his hand which glowed with the pale green of a restoration spell. "You will not touch me, Wolf." came the response. At this remark he met eyes with the younger man, careful to reveal no emotions that would give him away. The eyes there showed Solas something he was not expecting, betrayal. How could this young man look at him with such hate, such remorse if he had not met him before.

"I don't know what I may have done to wrong you, but please let me heal your wounds, you will die otherwise." He tried to be gentle, slow. The boy looked about as rabid as a person could get. After all he had backed himself into his own corner.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled and with it Solas could feel a slight rush, almost as though he had been pushed. It was a weak spell, but a spell done without a staff and in his weakened state. Solas was impressed if a little annoyed at the boy's reaction.

"Fine I shall leave, but if you would please let another tend to your wounds, we can't have you die here."

"Would that be so bad?" came the whispered response. It seemed as though that last bit of energy was all the elf had as he faded into unconsciousness. Solas did what he could through the cell doors, but even at this distance he could see the damage was extensive.

 

* * *

 

After much debate Bull was chosen to go next, hopefully he could get information out of the elf that he didn't even know he was giving away.

Bull descended the steps to the prison slowly, letting himself be known before he could be seen. What they least wanted was a reaction like the one the elf had given Solas. 

Rounding the corner the first things he noticed were the sharp eyes watching him, like crystalline daggers they watched. It reminded him of the way Leliana had looked at him. _Damn_ , he thought, this was going to be harder than he thought. 

"Hey there," he started,"My name's The Iron Bull." Icy cold blue eyes watched him. "Look we know T-tin-," He stumbled over the strange name. "Tintreach" The elf supplied, letting the 'reach' fall off, probably not sounding anything like how it was spelled. So he would supply him small things, Bull gathered. "Right yeah that, what does that mean anyways?"

"Lightning" _What an apt name_ , Bull thought. The eyes tracked his every move.

"Yeah we know that can't be your real name, but I won't push it for now." He said, he thought he saw the elf sag a little. Was that relief? That was something to follow up on later. "Look, I want to get you out of here, the others not so much, so why don't we start talking, huh?"

"We are talking." came the  curt reply. _Sass, huh?_ Oh, now that he could work with.

"That's not what I meant and you know it besides I'm sure the tavern is a lot nicer than this place."

"Warmer, yes." The elf looked off to the side seeming lost in thought, "Nicer? no." _Hmm, now what was that exactly?_ Bull pondered. Familiarity was what he settled on. This man had been here before, possibly some not so nice interactions? He would have to talk to the barkeep.

"Hey now! That's where me and my chargers hang! We're not so bad!" He saw it then, a flicker, sadness, guilt. The elf dropped his icy gaze as it melted. Bull let it drop, best to find out in time, not by pushing the already alert elf.

"Look," the elf spoke plainly, "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on and this is the best I can do right now, okay?" The eyes returned, no longer ice, but pleading, asking, please, please just trust me. _He looks so tired_ , Bull thought.

"Hey man I'll see what I can do, it's not everyday this place has somebody pop out of an eluvian like its nothing you know." He tested a large grin, portraying confidence. _I believe you_ , it said, and he meant it.

The small man chuckled, but it devolved into hacking and coughing and Bull saw blood on his hands. His smile dissolved.

He would get this kid help he swore to himself. He had meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with a ghost and a decision is made.

The cell was freezing.

The small elf shuddered thinking to himself how shitty his plan was, should’ve locked himself inside the castle, then he’d be warm. He curled tighter in on himself trying his best to ignore the biting pain in his side. He sighed and listened to the air whip around the edge of the hole in the castle, much resembling the one that had once been in the sky.

“It stings,” came a voice out of the darkness, “Sharp, painful, aching, why don’t you tell them?” Cole appeared then in what little light there was, the elf watched him with sad eyes.

“What is there to tell?” He asked plainly. “That they should know me, that we were once friends, some even closer?” he trailed off.

“It would help the hurt. They could help even if they do not know.” The spirit replied making it seem like the easiest thing in the world.

“Where would I even start?” came the choked reply. He was trying, trying to hold it in, he had to, if he acknowledged the feelings now they would never subside. He looked up to the spirit, eyes puzzled, “How do you know me?”

“I do not. I just want to help.” The elf sighed at this. _Of course_ , he thought, _why did I even hope?_

“So much sadness, crushing, breaking, would you like to forget?”

“Never.”

* * *

  Leliana placed her hands down on the large table. Looking across at her fellow advisors she wondered how they always reached an impasse like this.

They still hadn’t reached a decision on what to do with the Eluvian elf as they were now approaching four days of him being there. Of course, Leliana had sent word to the inquisitor immediately, but they were deep in the Hinterlands, at best it would be another two days before the inquisitor arrived.

They had to figure out something before rumors spread. Thankfully not many had seen Morrigan and the elf’s chase at night, but eventually the extra guards at the entrance to the dungeon would give them away.

“Whatever we do, we should first tend to his wounds,” Josephine spoke, “If he dies of fever or infection while we are all arguing this will have been for naught.” Leliana looked at her pleading eyes and only saw pity, pity could get them killed.

“He is an unknown. Morrigan said that he had magic and even Solas said he was strong, we should not underestimate him.” Cullen’s curt retort came swiftly. He had already had to deal with more than his fair share of out of control mage’s, his caution was almost understandable.

“The report Bull gave me said that he thinks the elf knows something, but he still pushes for a gentler approach, which I am inclined to agree with,” Leliana sighed. “Besides it seems unlikely that even a powerful mage can do anything harmful in the shape he is in. However, as a compromise I say we have some of the more skilled Templars watch him.”

Cullen looked up at this, maybe they would finally agree to something. “Only if I handpick them myself.” He said.

“Alright then,” Jospehine spoke up once more, “If it is settled I will send for Master Adan right away. With that wound of his I don’t think he shall last much longer. 

Leliana gave her a curt nod and their meeting was adjourned. Josephine left first, most likely sparing no time getting into action. Cullen glanced over at Lelianna, eyes full of concern, before following Josephine.

Once alone Leliana heaved a great sigh. She looked out one of the small windows in the war room and watched the sun slowly filter in. She wondered how much more complicated things were going to get before they simplified.


	4. Watching, Waiting

By the time they finally got the elf out of the cell he was burning up. A fever had set in and Adan himself said it was almost as bad as the sickness the inquisitor had when they had first found them. Upon closer inspection of his wounds, it seemed that the elf had done some slight healing himself, Adan said that that was probably why he hadn’t bled out. Unfortunately, they were also afraid to do anything else to his wounds, lest they accidentally make it worse. 

Solas had come to observe and keep an eye on this boy who knew things he shouldn’t. He crossed his hands behind his back as he stood silent vigil in the corner of the tent the surgeons had set up. The boy had an exceptional amount of scars, Solas noted. Some were obviously sword and dagger cuts and punctures while others looked like claws and some burns here and there. There was one scar in particular that stood out to him. It wasn’t light pink and raised like the others, it was sunken into his skin, as if melted in and it seemed to have a slight green tinge to it. It seemed to start on his left palm and spiraled out in almost lightning like patterns. From this distance Solas thought it almost looked like the mark the Inquisitor carried on his own left hand. 

Solas stopped himself mid-thought. There was no way that could be, could there? Of course not, he told himself. Then again, he even he didn’t know the full capabilities of the Eluvians in their state now. With such a loose hold on the Fade maybe it could be possible. As these thoughts raced through his head he stared on watching as the medics did what they could, patching up and bandaging the elf. They finished what they could, giving a glance to the apostate in the corner on their way out as the Templars took up position outside the tent. 

Deciding on a plan of action, Solas left to return to his own quarters. He had visited the inquisitor in the Fade before, maybe he could also meet this newcomer and he had a theory to test.

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of this fic - http://archiveofourown.org/works/7144547  
> I liked the setting but not where it ended up going plot-wise so I'm trying again.
> 
> Here's Arven if you want to see him - http://gingerarsonist.deviantart.com/art/Dryin-off-672056454


End file.
